Are You Lonesome, Tonight?
by Safiyyah
Summary: Mello owns the key to manipulation. He made a fake ad in the newspaper looking for a new intern to work under L out of anger/boredom...but it's far from an internship. Who knew knew Light would be so good at this "job?" LightxL. Slash/Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi.

I have a bunch of stories with really random plot in the works…but I'm trying out this one first. Please R&R! Thank you! :D

So this is how it all started...

-----------

"I'm so bored Matt." Mello sighed as he looked in the mirror, examining his girlish curves. He traced a hand down his hip.

"Mm?" Matt said carelessly. Mello looked back to see light being reflected on the red-head's goggles, from his DS of course.

"God, it's _so_ fucking boring here. L is being an arrogant bastard and working on all the fun cases himself...well even when he does need help he always asks for Near's assistance. What does he see in that pathetic boy? It's not right."

"Mmhm." Matt simply responded.

"Ugh, I'm going out for a walk." Mello grabbed his fur coat and slammed the door behind him. Matt didn't even flinch.

"Yeah yeah.." Matt waved a hand at the closed door, without looking up from his game.

Mello headed out into the darkness. He inhaled the sweet night air. He lifted his head back and opened his arms. He breathed in and was about to breathe out when an object smacked him in directly in the face.

"FUCK! What asshole!!!?" He screamed.

He looked down to see what had hit him...it was a notebook. "Oh." He said, bending down to pick it up. The book's title was scratched up and difficult to comprehend. He stayed bended, and opened it to read the writings inside of it. He smirked devilishly. "Nah..." His smirk got larger at every line he read. "How fun. I'll have to try this out."

He galloped back into his house. He wasn't sure if he should tell Matt about his discovery. He wanted to test it out first, so he wrote down Matt's name and some unique details. He walked passed the unknowing Matt, and sat down behind him, taping his foot. He looked at his watch...the hand ticked 38..39..40.

Matt robotically shut off his DS and walked over to where Mello was sitting. His eyes were glazed with determination. Matt bent down to Mello's height, and put his hand on his face. He leaned in, and gave Mello a kiss...thrusting his tongue inside Mello's mouth. Mello stared back at Matt...his eyes were so empty as they were locked in the kiss. He pushed Matt away and ran to the notebook. He read what he wrote "Mail Jeevas french kisses Mihael Keehl."

"Oh-ho." Mello laughed. "I don't believe it. This is golden." He turned to Matt, who was now back to normal and staring at Mello in confusion.

"...what the shit just happened?"

"Oh, nothing." Mello smiled as Matt shrugged, and returned to his game. Mello petted the notebook.

"Ah boredom. The desire for desires..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light Yagami sat in the peace and quiet he so rightfully deserved. He was finally enjoying the peace until his phone rang obnoxiously...

"Hi Light! How are you?" Misa Amane screamed over the line. Light cringed.

"Fine." He sipped his coffee.

"Where are you?"

"Java Hut."

"Oh, I'm right around there. I'll come and meet you in five minutes...I have something for you." She said happily.

"Uh.." Before Light could finish, Misa had hung up. She was indeed there in five minutes. The model arrived with a newspaper in hand.

"I picked up this newspaper for you, Light. I know you are looking for a job, so I figured you'd want to look at the job section."

"Thank you, Misa." Light said taking the paper and flipping through the pages.

"Speaking of jobs..." Misa began to ramble on about her career....how much she hated the paparazzi...how much she despised sweets, and models who ate too much. She complained that many girls were more famous than she was. Light tried his best to evade her speech, and read the job ads. He looked intently...nothing caught his attention until he read the following:

"Local detective searches for intern. Must be intelligent, must have enjoyment of the law and be willing to work a great deal. Will pay pretty money. Please contact "1-777-MYMAHW" before the 24th for more details. Must schedule interview time."

"...and I am now at rivalry with that insanely popular Korean model Ja-" He cut her off with the wave of a hand.

"Misa. I'm going to call this number, this looks interesting."

"Oh." She coughed. "How exciting!"

"Please refrain from speaking..." Light reached into his pocket for his cellphone, reading the number on the paper and dialing it.

The line rang once...twice...thrice. Then someone picked up.

"Hello, M speaking. Are you calling in reference to the ad? How may I help you?" The anxious voice said.

Light cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. I'd like to have more details about the ad?"

"Yes, yes of course. So, to be straight with you...you will be paid 100000 yen for two months. You need to be smart, and have minute experience with the law."

100000 yen? That was much more then he was expecting. It couldn't be this easy to get such a position...could it?

"Sounds promising. Would you like to conduct an interview?"

"Yes, I would like to meet with you to ensure you are worthy of such a position." The voice smirked devilishly. If only Light could have seen it...

"Er. Alright, I suppose I'll give it a shot." Light said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Excellent. May I have your name?"

Light looked at Misa. "Light Yagami." Misa smiled.

"Okay Light, I'd like to meet with you at 909 Kando Place for the interview. Tomorrow at 11:00 in the morning?"

"Sure."

"Ok, see ya later!" The voice hung up.

Light wasn't sure what how this would turn out, but he continued to sip his coffee and eventually exited the cafe with Misa at his side.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, guess what." Mello stated cheerfully after hanging up his phone.

"What?" Matt mumbled, with his eyes closed and body scrunched up on the bed.

"Remember that ad I put out? To annoy the shit out of L?"

"Yeah, yeah." He shifted on his side to view Mello.

"Someone is actually going for it."

"No way!" Matt sat upright in the bed.

"Way." Mello plunged himself on the bed where Matt lay. "But you know why I'm doing it right?"

"Not exactly."

Mello rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ, pay attention once in a while. Well, I figured that if L wasn't going to let me help him with any cases or with anything at that, I'll get someone else to help him. Help him...spice up his life."

"Hah, Spice Girls?"

"Shut up, ass." Mello lightly punched Matt's shoulder.

"I don't get your reasoning. You're going through awfully a lot of trouble to _help_ L when you are angry with him."

"It's just for fun." He shrugged. "Since he doesn't need my help with anything, I'm giving him someone else's help." Mello questioned. "I'm molding an official escort for L."

Matt narrowed his eyes. "..escort? As in-"

"Yep."

"I think L is going to beat the shitcrap out of you."

"He can't deny it. He won't deny it. He's too sensitive to destroy another person's dreams. I'm picking a person who actually wants to do this internship. It's the perfect plan." Mello cracked his neck. "After I do what I need to do, L will be kissing the ground I walk on."

"You are mad." Matt simply said, shaking his head in disdain.

"I'm trying to help him out, kind of." Mello stressed to his friend. "Besides, the man is so fucking lonely he sometimes talks to himself. He needs some liveliness in his life."

"Well...after this dude realizes what the ad really was for, he'll run away in fear, or kill himself...most likely."

Mello looked at Matt with a pitiful glance. "Oh Matt, Matty, Matt." He said, petting the man's red hair. "I have a special device that counteracts your proposition."

"Hm?" Matt inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"A notebook."

"A notebook?"

"A notebook." Mello repeated

"What kind of notebook?" Matt asked.

"A maaaaaaaagical notebook!" Mello fluttered his fingers in the air in a circular motion.

"Cut the crap, Mello."

"Well I can't tell you how or where I obtained it, or I'd have to kill you." He waited for Matt's expression, but it was blank so he continued. "Let me explain." He cleared his throat. "This notebook allows me to control the actions of people by simply writing their name. But for a limited amount of time..."

"No way, man!" Matt yelled, bouncing on the bed excitedly.

"Way." He continued to explain. "The person is himself throughout the process. It's kind of an unconscious action. He doesn't know why or how he ended up doing it, but accepts it and believes he _needs _to do it...or something to that extent. After the time constraint is over, the person no longer continues the action. The person will loose his memory."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"Wow, imagine the shitloads of stuff one could do with that notebook..." Matt said, in awe.

"Remember that french kiss we shared not too long ago?" Mello said, biting his lip.

"Er, no?" Matt said, leaning a bit closer to Mello.

"Exactly." He smiled devilishly.

Matt's eyes widened. "You asshole! What the hell have you been doing to me?" Matt yelled directly into Mello's face, gesturing his hands angrily.

"Calm down. It's no big deal." He got up and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. The room went quiet. "You're a good kisser."

"What the hell? I'm not gay, like you Mello." Matt yelled, indignantly.

"I'm not fucking gay, I was just testing the notebook out."

"Yeah sure." Matt said brusquely. "You're one evil man.."

"Don't be a dickface Matt. It's just going to be for fun..."

"Whatever." Matt just returned to his position on the bed, and closed his eyes once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light looked at his watch impatiently. A shadowy figure came strutting down the street. Once the figure was close enough in full view, Light saw him to look quite girlish--mostly because of his hair and slim figure. The man was in front of Light before he knew it. He was a bit frightened, but hid it well.

The man looked Light up and down.

"Well aren't you a looker?" He smiled.

Light tried to ignore the comment. "Are you M?"

"Indeed I am." He nodded. "Nice to meet you. Will you sit down here?" Mello motioned to the bench. They both sat.

"Before we start, I'd like you to sign this here contract." He pulled out a thick amount of papers from a folder, stapled neatly and handed it to Light. It must have been about 30 pages or longer. "You know, for liabilities."

Light glanced at the papers and quickly signed the contract, because Mello was staring him down.

Mello snatched the papers from his hand. "Okay, Light...Yagami. Let's go." He read Light's name slowly as he looked down at the contract. He then spoke arbitrarily.

"Question one: How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Good. Question two: What kind of law are you interested in?"

"Criminal Justice."

"Question three: What is your IQ?"

"200."

"Shit. Question four: How good are your deductive and inductive abilities?

"Really good?"

"Question five: What is your sexual orientation?"

"I'm--wait, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I am bi-curious?"

"Fantastic. Question six: How flexible are you?"

"How..this is ridiculous." Light said, smoothing his hair back in annoyance.

"That was a joke, silly." Mello said, rising from his seat.

"Question six: Do you live for justice?"

"Of course."

"Well you seem to be more than qualified for this position! Since we haven't really gotten any other interested people, I deem you worthy enough to take this position. Here is the address to the headquarters."

"Really? That's all? Great." Light was taken aback. Mello forced Light to shake his hand.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have some business to attend to."

He left Light alone on the bench.

He opened the door to his home and took a seat at his desk. He took out shiny, silvery notebook from the desk drawer. He rubbed it as if it were his own child. He reached for the black pen beside him and steadied it along the paper. He wrote:

_"Light Yagami becomes an official escort for L Lawliet. Light Yagami gets to know his target well, and does whatever is needed to please him over the course of two months."_

Mello closed the book in satisfaction. He stared at the notebook in a presumptuous manner, nodding his head in approval. He then reached for the phone and called Light.

"I'm ready for you Light. Just meet me at the headquarters as soon as you can."

"Okay. See you then." Click.

Mello couldn't wait to see the change in his subject's eye, a once unknowing eye that would soon hunger for completion of his mission. He liked this power, it was amusing. It was almost like he was a puppeteer in some children's show...no, no, it was definitely not a children's show.

--------

AN:

Rofl, it's a weird story...I know. x)

Onto chapter two...where Light meets L. Stuff is going downnnnn. ;] 3


	2. Chapter 2

**H'okay, a WARNING: This chapter contains sexual material.  
**

Thanks for your reviews/favorites. :]

Happy reading~

R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello stood outside of the main room of the Headquarters, looking at his watch consistently. Light surreptitiously snaked his way into the room. When he emerged from the shadows, Mello snapped his neck toward the squeaking noise of his shoes. Mello panned Light up and down excitedly. He looked the same physically, but there was something missing. His aura had been morphed. Light was no longer that innocent college student, Mello could see it in his eyes.

"Hm." Mello mumbled. "Hey Light. How're you feeling?" Mello said teasingly, as if speaking to a child.

"Uhm, I'm alright." Light said, staring back at Mello curiously.

"Great. Wait here." He walked inside. "Yo, L." Mello shouted to the grown man who was, undoubtedly, feasting off chocolate covered strawberries. He did not turn in greeting.

"Hello Mello." L typed heavily on the keyboard.

Propped ever so quietly on the floor, Near held up two papers to the light, pinching them. He didn't_ want _to acknowledge his rival's presence, but he ended up doing so.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Near said, lowering the paper and speaking to the floor.

Mello huffed. "Nice to see you too, buddy. I come bearing a gift...for L." Mello said, putting his hands on his hips and standing tall.

"What is it?" L said in vexation.

"Come in!" Mello shouted. Light did as told and entered the spacious work room. L still didn't turn around. Light shifted his eyes from the white-haired boy on the floor to the raven-haired man at the desk. When his eyes landed on L, he formed a smile.

"I have taken the liberty to do a kind deed for you, L. I wanted to help you out, sinceI haven't been able to lately._" _He eyed Near. "You are going to love this." He said, loudly. He was almost daring L to turn around and meet his gaze. L never rejected a challenge.

L whirled his chair around. "And, who might _that _be?"

Mello motioned to Light. "Why, this is Light Yagami, a college student. He is going to be your intern for the next two months."

L widened his eyes, and walked up to Mello. While he hunched over, Mello stood tall. L looked right into Mello's face as he said, "Are you kidding around, Mello?" You could tell there was a hint of anger boiling inside of L, but he would not display it.

"It's true. He signed an official contract and all."

"How official?"

"Quite official. There are consequences..." Mello said, smugly.

L turned his neck slowly to the college boy, so that his eyes met Light's. He observed him. Light even _looked_ intelligent. He flagrantly exuded confidence--his stance was stronger than Mello's. His hair was shiny, and his clothing was perfectly ironed. His skin was flawless. He was tall. Nothing was out of proportion. L put his thumb to his mouth as he kept staring. Mello sure knew how to pick them. He shook his head to disapprove of his thoughts.

"I don't need help, if this is what you are implying by bringing this boy here."

"This is my gift to you. I thought you and Near would be...lonely here. Besides, he's an intelligible boy and is very excited to be working under a man of such renown." Mello laughed.

L paced in small strides. He looked at Mello, then at Light, then at Mello, back to Light and finally at Near, who had a blank expression as he watched the act continue on.

"Mello...." L looked at the floor and sighed. He must be doubting the sincerity of this "present."

"Since it'd be rude not to...you brought him all the way here...I'll allow Mr. Yagami to watch me for one night. I'll deal with you after today."

"Alright!" Mello smiled brightly. He looked at Near, and when L turned his back, flipped his middle finger. Near raised an eyebrow. Then Mello was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry about all of this..." L sauntered back to his seat.

"No, it's fine." Light assured him. He walked forward to greet L.

"It's nice to meet you, L." His eye widened and sparkled.

L stared blankly, scratching his shoulder. "Please, call me Ryuuzaki."

"Okay, Ryuuzaki."

Near was constantly giving Light dirty looks, cursing Mello in his mind for bringing such an intrusion. Mello sure went through a lot of trouble for this, you'd bet he was up to something.

L went on with his work. He worked for one hour straight, without taking a break, and shoveling chocolates into his mouth. Light watched L from the corner of his eye every free moment. L handed over some papers for Light to occupy himself with. Light was getting very bored, so he yawned.

"I'm going to take a break, L." Near announced as he headed for the door.

"Mhm." L replied.

He was gone.

Light's eyes expanded in joy. They were alone, finally.

"God damn, it's really hot in this room..." Light said, fanning his face with a hand.

"Would you like me to turn on the air conditioner?" L said, popping a donut into his mouth.

"No no, it's fine." Light sighed.

He found himself having an unusual attraction to this man. He didn't understand these feelings that hung inside him. Light enjoyed the way he sat, those enrapturing eyes, and his proclaimed intelligence. He didn't understand why, but all he wanted to do was to gain L's attention. It was like a mission. He'd just have to earn it...

Light arose from his position and walked over to the coffee machine, which was placed conveniently next to L's computer. He looked over his shoulder at L and dropped his cell phone. The room echoed.

"Oops." Light stretched and bent down slowly to pick it up, exposing his toned arse through his jeans. L's eyes were glued to the boy's bottom, and watched it as it slowly rose. Before Light turned around, L snapped his neck back to computer.

"Sorry about that." Light said, piercing his eyes into the back of L's head.

"It's quite fine." L said, finding things progressively harder to concentrate on.

Light knew L had a growing fondness for him. The way he looked at him when he entered the room was not difficult to read, and Light was a really good at analyzing people's inner feelings. He knew he would have to initiate something if his interest would not. Light went for action number two.

"Ryuuzaki, could I ask you something? If you would be so kind to look at this paper here..." Light looked at L from the corner of his eye, moving hair from his eye.

"Mm? Sure." L rolled his chair behind Light. He was now eating chocolate fudge, and it was smeared all over his mouth. As he put another piece of fudge into his mouth, some crumbs fell onto Light's shoulder.

L was apprehensive to touch the boy. He soon decided to pick up the crumbs, and slowly put his hand on Light's shoulder. Light took this as a catalyst. He placed his right hand on the top of L's hand. L paused what he was doing. Light twirled his chair around so that they were facing each other. Light's eyes were emblazoned with fire as he looked into L's cold black eyes.

"Ryuuzaki." Light said husikly.

He got out of the chair and took a seat on L's lap. L's whole body retracted and stood stiff from the human touch. "I'm glad to be doing this internship, with someone like you."

L was too shocked to say anything in response. Light swung a leg over L's head and they were now face to face. L admired his flexibility for a moment. "Don't be afraid..." Light cooed, stroking the man's raven hair.

He cupped his hand under L's chin and held it there for several moments. He then leaned in and gave L several kisses from his face, down to his neck. He spoke in between each breath. "I want to let you know...I'm here for you...to do...anything you'd like to...I'm here...for your service." L gasped.

"Light...this is unnecessary. You don't want this." L said pushing Light away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a mistake. We have just met several hours ago. I don't know_ what _your plan is or _where_ Mello found you, or _what_ he did to you...or what he is plan-"

Light cut him off. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

L shook his head. "I'm just saying, this seems wrong." He didn't know what his rationale was. He was trying to comprehend everything. Why was it happening so fast?

"It's not wrong at all. I'm attracted to you, you are attracted to me. It's natural."

"Who said I was attracted to you?"

"I deduced it?" Light said, cleverly. "I think you need to try it out a bit more. Then you can tell me what you sincerely think." Light approached the man again, this time more forcefully. He positioned his hips on his lap and wrapped his arms behind L's neck. He nibbled at the man's ear, his saliva dripping down L's neck.

Light unzipped L's blue jeans, revealing blue boxers. He proceeded to the waistband of the boxers. L tensed up a bit, but did not protest. Light's eyes fluttered lustfully as he looked at L's contorted face.

"Relax, sweet virgin..." Light whispered in his ear. L shivered at the soft sound.

He placed his hand down the man's pants, and began to fondle his member. The man's erection flung up. L bit his tongue, and began to sweat.

"Well that's a new f-feeling." L said through clenched teeth. "Ooh! Don't..stop!"

"Whatever you say." Light pulled on the man's member harder after this exclamation. L moaned.

Light removed his hand, to expose a liquid of a sort dripping from it. He looked at his hand, and then stared at L, who looked like he just ran a marathon. He was breathing heavily. "Not enough..." He began to strip off his own clothes. He so skillfully removed his clothing that one believed he must have had much practice before.

He removed himself from L's lap. He pulled the collar of L's shirt to stand him up. He pulled him in close, and stroked his face.

"You are quite beautiful." Light said as their faces were barely even inches apart. L didn't know how to react to this. This was all so novel to him. He felt important for the first time in his life. All bothersome thoughts escaped his mind for this time. He loved this feeling. It might have been the best feeling he had ever experienced.

There was a door left slightly ajar, and an eye poked out. Near had seen it all, from start to finish. His mouth was in a devilish smirk. He didn't understand what was going on, but his mind was spinning. He had a plan. He reached for his phone. He called someone who he didn't want to call, but felt he needed to call. The receiver answered.

"Hello, Mello. I have an idea." He twirled a strand of his hair, and never took the smirk off his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If I can't help L, then nobody should!" Mello yelled at Matt and slammed his fist on their desk. Poor Matt was trapped to witness Mello's fury.

"Okay, whoa there. I thought you did this who ordeal for fun. As a "gift" to L. Since when did it become a revenge plot?"

"The moment I saw the white-haired bastard, smirking his bastard smirk." The room went silent. Throwing his arms in the air, Mello exclaimed. "Fucking bastard!"

"Calm down. What are you planning on, now?"

"Picture this. L becomes infatuated with this Yagami kid, he forgets about Near. He rejects Near all together. It's perfect!"

"Oh, brilliant." Matt said, sarcastically.

"You don't know shit." Mello spat. "I know what I'm doing."

Soon, the phone rang and Mello checked the caller I.D. It said "Private Caller." He picked it up, and heard his enemy's voice. He almost hung up, but Near began to talk in an intriguing manner. Maybe, if what he was saying was viable, he would end up an ally?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:

Cliffhangers are fun...well, for me to write. ;D

The plot is kind of crazy and all over the place but it falls into place in the next chapter.

Another warning: There will be smut in future chapters, this was only a taste of it.

Onward. -disappears in smoke- o.o


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading. ~

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have witnessed something that you might have something to do with?" Near asked, lowering his voice and hanging into the darkness.

"I don't want to talk to you, assface." Mello said, biting hard on his chocolate bar and reaching for the "end" button on his phone.

"Mello, listen to me!" Near yelled the loudest he could, to the point where he would not be discovered. "I have a brilliant idea."

Mello sighed. He didn't want to give the asshole a chance; he just despised him so much. But something told him to keep on listening.

"It's obvious you have some kind of control..."

"What ever do you mean?" Mello said playfully. He started to lick the chocolate from top to bottom.

"You have brainwashed this Yagami boy to yield to L's desires, no? Yes, it seems abnormal enough...the whole thing. It had to be staged." Mello's tongue stopped moving and he opened his mouth to say something. He was at a loss of words. "Where can I gain possession of this device?"

"You are not getting anything from me." Mello huffed.

"So you do have something! Mello, I've always told you that you need to think before you speak." Near laughed quietly. "Anyway, I'd like us to come together." A dramatic pause. "To surpass L."

"W-what?" Mello placed down his chocolate bar slowly, pushing his ear into the phone.

"Yes. Hear me out. The Yagami boy will distract L from his daily routine of working on cases and, I shudder to think of it, 'seduce' him. L has never experienced anything of the sort, so he will be greatly preoccupied with that. Meanwhile, we stay on the sidelines and step in when the time is right. Together, with your power and my wit, we can become the two greatest detectives in the world, M and N. It sounds ideal, but I believe it is very much possible."

Mello took Near's advice, to think before he spoke. He pondered Near's proposition. It sounded good...no it sounded genius. Near knew how to tickle his fancy. Did this mean he would have to show Near the notebook? He had planned to keep it all to himself.

"I never thought I would say this, but Near, I like the plan." Mello straightened his back, and held his head high.

"I knew you would accept. I'm going to meet with you soon, once I quit this location. Good bye Mello." Click.

"How did he figure all that out so quickly?" Mello said aloud and scratched his head.

This was the _real _show. Poor L and Light, bound to their gossamer threads.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their embrace lasted longer they then planned. They stood there for what seemed like endless time. They were soon interrupted by Near, who came running into the room. He closed his eyes, and shook his head fiercefully. He then stood motionless. He dropped his mouth to the floor. Who knew he was so good on stage?

"What is going on here?" Near asked coldly, trembling his arm and pointing at L. L pulled away from Light casually and pulled up his pants and put his shirt on. Light just stood there, folding his arms in indifference.

All L could say was, "Nothing that concerns you, Near."

"Th-this is...outrageous!" Near ranted. "You took my leaving as an opportunity to 'play around' with this _young _boy? What would that mean for me, if I were alone with you again? I don't know if I like this...no, I don't like it one bit!" Near yelled. "I'm leaving. You obviously have better things to do! Goodbye, L!" He gathered up his toys and papers clumsily, and stomped out the door.

L was slightly in shock."That was the most emotion I have ever seen emitted from Near." He then slumped on the floor, running a distressed hand through his locks. "What...am I doing? This is ridiculous."

Light, still clad in boxers, knelt down next to L. He put an arm around him. "Listen, you don't need him. I can help you with everything that needs to be done here."

"Could you really?" L inquired dubiously, looking at his bare feet.

"Yes, that is what I am here for." Light assured him. He gave L a kiss on the cheek. L touched his cheek and looked up into Light's soft face. Then L's mouth formed into a smile, something he never really displayed.

Light was an ideal figure to L, something he felt he would never come across in an circumstance. Why would Light even be attracted to someone like him--this man who doesn't care in the least of his appearance and is almost socially awkward. Why did Mello bring Light here on such a whim, and why was Near so disgusted with his actions? _Why was everything happening at once?_

L asked himself all of these questions, but never did find an answer. He shook them off. He had more important things to attend to then to digress...but could he keep his attention focused long enough?

Light, trying to lighten the mood, said "So you live here, Ryuuzaki?" He sat himself next to L.

"Yes." L said, sadly.

"It must be lonely here..."

"I have Watari."

"Who?" Light inquired, rubbing L's shoulder.

"Watari...he is almost like my father. He has taken care of me for who knows how long. Well actually, we don't really interact much anymore unless I really need something."

"So you aren't very needy?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you think I could live here? This place looks like it could accommodate one more." Light blurted out.

L was hesitant. He no longer had Near to live with, and he was sure Near would find it hard to come back after the incident he witnessed. Well, Light _was_ here for an internship and his company is quite...pleasurable. He supposed it would be alright.

"Okay. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Of course!" Light said, jubilantly.

So L led Light up the stairs to a hall. The hall had about ten rooms, each with a different style.

"Impressive interior design." Light said, looking into each room as they passed it. "Which one is your room?"

"This one." He pointed inside a spacious room. The walls were plain white, and the bed was dressed in a white comforter. There was a bathroom to the right of the bed. That was all.

"Not very picky with your room's design, I suppose?"

"Nope."

Then they stood in silence for several moments. Light eyed the bathroom, and his eyes exhuded felicty. He looked back at L.

"Well...I'm feeling kind of dirty." Light said, in a lustful voice.

"Alright, go take a shower. I'll go wait downstairs." L said, waving and heading for the stairs. Light grabbed at the back of his shirt.

"No, no, no." Light wagged his finger. "You look dirty as well, I suggest you join me."

"Uhhhmm...." L cocked his head to the side and extended the word.

"Come on." Light dragged L by the wrist tore off L's shirt and swiftly pulled off his pants, then boxers. He pushed him into the shower and jumped in after. There was a squeak as he blasted the water on them, and the steam encircled their heads.

The scalding water hit Light's back, but he barely even reacted. He pulled off his boxers to reveal his prize. L's mouth opened agape to say something but nothing came out. He just stared at it. It was clean cut, and perfectly molded. He stared at his own prize, then back at Light's. He smirked. If L and Light would enter a contest for enormity, Light would be no competition.

L was in the corner of the large shower and Light leaned over him; his now flattened hair swept over his eyes.

"Stop looking so afraid all the time. I'm not going to hurt you! Remember, I'm here to make you comfortable." He leaned in. L didn't question him.

Light took some strawberry body wash and lathered it on his hands. He put his body close to L's and rubbed his hand down the smooth arch of L's back and down his soft buttock. He continued to L's groin, and rubbed his hand playfully under his thighs. L jumped a bit.

"You enjoy placing your hand there, don't you?" L said, trying to sound casual.

"Don't want my hand there? Want something else?" Light said, licking his lips.

He knelt down, and L stared blankly at his descent. He had no idea what Light was going to do, but he did not stop him. (He saw this as a common practice with himself). Soon, Light's face was leveled with L's groin. Light looked up and winked. The next moment, L felt something sucking and biting down below. He put his hand in his mouth and bit it, to suppress himself from yelling out a pleasurable scream.

L's member grew harder and harder each moment, and Light bit harder and harder. He suctioned his mouth around the prize, and his tongue skillfully skimmed the circumference of it. L put his hands on Light's head pushing it down farther, and bit his lip. He swayed his hips, pushing into Light's mouth more and more.

"Ohh...my...God...Liiightttt." L yelled in a hoarse voice.

Light released himself from the filled prize and licked L's body, in circles, from his pelvic area all the way to his neck. He leveled his face to L's face. He could see that L's eyes were glazed, and L just slumped to the floor of the shower. Light opened his mouth to the blasting water, and spit it out. He shampooed his own hair and then bent down to wash L's, _almost_ like a mother with her child. He rinsed.

"All clean." He kissed L's forehead and stepped out of the shower daintily, and walked out into the hallway--not bothering to put anything on. L stayed in the shower, changing the temperature to cold and letting it pour on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greetings." Near held out his hand to Mello, who looked at the boy's hand disgustingly. He did shake it, though.

"Come in." He led Near inside his apartment. The first thing Near saw was Matt, lying dormant on the couch, asleep. Matt was in his boxers, with a cigarette hanging out the end of his mouth. Near laughed quietly.

"Oh, you live with Matt? I knew you were gay."

"What the fuck?" Mello said in a high pitched voice. "I didn't agree to you coming here so you could criticize me. We're here to speak business, no?"

Near coughed and laughed at the same time. "Yes of course. So, where is this device?" Near squinted his eyes, looking around the room.

"Listen, I'm the only one who gets to use the notebook but you can tell me what to do. Fair enough?"

"Oh, so it's a notebook! Can I at least see it?"

Mello was reluctant. "I guess, but you can't touch it. Or I'll shoot you." He left to retrieve the notebook. He hugged it to his chest and brought it inside. He opened it to show Near what he wrote.

"Where did you come up with this idea?" Near asked, looking down at the notebook.

"I was bored." Mello said, shrugging.

"Who knew it would lead to something so great."

Mello looked back down at the notebook. His eyes twitched a bit.

"Fuuuuuckkkkk." He said, accentuating the word more than it should be.

"Hm?" Near cocked his head to the side.

"I...wow? I have never seen this rule before. I guess I skipped over it." Mello said, grimacing.

"What does it say?" Near said, anxiously.

Mello gulped. "It says, 'This notebook may be only used twice by a single person.'"

"Oh? Alright then."

"That's not all." Mello stated, grimly. "It also says, 'The person who uses this notebook will eternally be a minion to the devil.'"

"That's preposterous." Near spat. "There is no such thing as 'the devil.'"

"This thing is pretty powerful, I'd trust it."

"Ignore it; it's probably just there to scare you off." Near assured him. Mello's last hope of verity was to agree. "I guess so."

"We have to think about how we want to use the notebook next. I'm going to have to use it, if we want to accomplish anything." Near rubbed his chin skeptically. "We need to relocate, and come back when the time is right."

"But how do we know when the time is right?" Mello asked.

"When L falls in love with Yagami."

"...love?" Mello repeated. "Is that going to happen?"

"Most likely. If not, we could make it happen...somehow. Now all we need to do is wait." Near smiled, and spoke to Mello further on the subject of their little play.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Ryuuzaki." Light pestered L, who was sound asleep on the floor next to his bed. He was sprawled out in an uncomfortable position. He didn't budge when Light touched him.

"Wake…up!" Light screamed into his ear and jumped onto him. L jolted up.

"What? Wha? Yes what do you want?" L scratched behind his ear and yawned. He opened his eyes to a nude Light, hanging over him.

"I think it's time for you to get out and do something fun." Light said, staring him down.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on?" L said staring at Light's inviting chest.

"Only if you come out with me…" L laughed at this comment, which was uncommon for him.

"Where would we go? I don't do well with crowds.." L inquired.

"You'll see!" Light exclaimed. He nibbled on L's ear as he whispered, "It's a surprise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:**

I don't know if you could tell, but I got lazy at the end of this chapter.

Really late update, because I was having writer's block+procrastination. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried.

Reviews--please and thanks. :)

I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. I know I ate way too much. =x

Another chapter _soon_, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

So, it's been two months since I've updated last. I apologize. I've been surrounded with lots o' schoolwork.

Psst: Review please. I love me some reviews. :DD

--------------

Light had dragged an unwilling L out of the building and shoved him into the car. Light jumped into the driver's seat, slammed the keys into the ignition, and sped off.

In the car, L stared out the window, and proclaimed "Now this doesn't seem right...to let you control me so easily. You are probably bringing me somewhere where I will be uncomfortable."

Light just cooed, "Shhhhhhh."

They arrived at a shady-looking petite store, titled "Couples Paradise." L stared up at the flashing neon title from his window and sighed. Light opened the car door for L and put his arm around his thin waist, leading him to the store front.

"I think this will be good for the both of us. Well...mostly you. Actually…I guess I'm just here for support." Light grinned widely at L's inquisitive face. He opened the door.

L deduced this was not a couple's yoga class. L looked ashamed as he stood in front of the crowded room, and the blood plastered itself against the surface of his cheeks. All of the couples, who had previously been chatting with each other, turned their full attention to Light and L the moment they stepped in. Whispering ensued.

"No, no, _no._" L threw up his hands in defeat and turned to the door. Light grabbed his shirt, turning him around.

"Come on._" _Light sang.

"This is ridiculous…" L said as he retracted from the door and pulled off Light's strong hand.

"Oh, just try it. It can't hurt you…I guess." Light chuckled.

A mid-aged, lithely, Bohemian woman ran toward the two men.

"Oh-ho! Hello and welcome to Couples Paradise! I am Jackie...your humble instructor! You are just on time!" The woman said enthusiastically.

She handed them a mat. "Please, please, take a spot."

"You are...unbelievable." L whispered into Light's ear, with a hint of anger. He stared at the graphic posters on his way down, and bit his lip.

"I know." Light whispered back with a smirk on his face.

They set out their mat and took a position next to a young teen girl and an older man, who both looked gravely appalled at the sight of the two men together.

"You have a problem?" Light asked contemptuously, staring down the young couple.

"Hmpf." The girl just said in annoyance and turned to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, who was far from a teenager and looked very old, ragged, and devilish, forcefully turned his girlfriend's eyesight to Jackie instead toward him. He eyed the two men and sneered.

"Okay class!" Jackie clapped to gain attention. "We are going to begin!" She brought over an assistant, and pointed to the floor. "Will the man please lay down on the floor with his back facing down?"

The men, including Light, did so.

"Who says you are the man?" L asked, lowering his voice because he was embarrassed to say it.

"You don't have a choice, babe." Light spoke proudly and winked.

"If the man can do a bridge, go for it! If not just place your hands on the floor behind your body and push up. Make sure the legs are far apart, boys!" She smiled as she watched the men struggle. "Oh come on, work for it!" She sang, walking around to aid those who could not do the pose.

Light did a bridge, and his back was arched perfectly. There was no struggle.

"Light is strong." L stated the obvious. The teen girl looked annoyed as she helped her boyfriend into position. She looked back at Light's artistic pose in envy. She was slightly disheartened at her partner's lack of skill.

"Okay. The woman, uh, or whoever will now take position in between her...or his partner's legs!" L sighed again, but took position. Jackie continued, "Then you will bend down and touch your toes, keeping your bum attached to your partner's crotch."

L turned back to look at Light's face, who was smirking again. He bent down and touched his toes easily. Some of the women tried hard, but could not do this so easily. Jackie supposed Light and L were the most limber of the group.

"Beautiful!" She exclaimed, looking at L. "Okay, moving on to the next position! Both of you should sit down!" She yelled. "The man should put his right leg on her left shoulder, and vice versa! This might be a stretch!"

All the couples followed her instructions, laughing as they bumped their heads and intertwined their legs.

L and Light were now face to face, each man's leg over the other's shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"You know...we're going to put all this to the test when we get back home." L watched Light's soft lips move tantalizingly as he said this. They were an inch from his own. Their sweaty foreheads were pushing each other with a strong force, and Light could hear and even feel L's heart beat fast as he must have been thinking of their return home.

--------------

"HAH! UNO!" Near cheered, as he held up his last card close to his face.

"Shitface." Mello spat.

"Mello, relax. You can't get so worked up over a simple card game...every single time." Matt consoled Mello.

"But...this is the fifth time he's gotten Uno!" Mello said angrily, looking at the twenty cards he had left.

Near's cellphone rang. "Hah. Excuse me fellas. I need to take this." He cleared his voice, and held the phone to his ear. He said professionally, "Hello Gevanni."

"Good Evening Near. I have gotten an update on the latest case."

"Yes?"

"There has been a strange murder of a student at To-Oh University."

"What are the details?"

"Said student was an exchange student from America. His head was chopped off his body, while he was sitting innocently at her cafeteria. Apparently this murderer has been on the run for awhile now, killing in the same manner. He is good at not being found. His murder victims have just been reported missing, but it's obvious that they are actually missing….their heads."

"This is not the time to make a joke, Gevanni." Near answered in a grim tone.

"Excuse me then." Gevanni said, lowering his voice in shame.

"Farewell. Oh, and thank you." Near hung up and ran into the living room.

Mello and Matt were laughing at some trivial matter, and Near got angry at the sight of this.

"Listen up. We have gotten our first big case! It is imperative to find a work space and try to solve this case before L does! It's most likely he hasn't gotten word of this case yet so we have time. We're moving out."

"Huh?" Mello asked.

"No questions, no time. I'll be out in the limo." Before Near ran outside he went to Mello's desk drawer, pulled out the notebook and put it under his shirt.

Mello grabbed all his important belongings, included Matt, and jumped into the limo. Then, they were off.

--------------

L wobbled out of the store and Light followed gracefully.

"Feeling a little sore there?" Light asked kindly.

"Indeed." L said, holding his back in pain. "I'm not exactly used to doing intricate sexual positions that require such flexibility…"

"I'm sure you aren't." Light said putting an arm around L's neck and leaning his head in. He began to suck on the crevice of his neck, biting and salivating all over his partner. L's eyes were lively with pleasure. "When we get home" He sucked harder. "…I'm going to have to see what you learned today."

The same couple that was next to Light and L stopped in their tracks when they saw this going on.

"Excuse me, but could you not do that in public? Have some manners, god." The girl said haughtily, looking at her boyfriend for approval.

Light discontinued his biting, and turned to the girl, ready to lecture what he wanted to lecture all two hours long.

"You have been ostracizing me all day, even without words. I think you need to learn to drop your ideals and start to accept things that cannot be changed. Do not concern yourself with our doings, okay?" Light said very angrily. "Come on." He turned to L, leading him to the car.

The boyfriend stepped in now, acting all high and mighty. He smoothed his hair back and scoffed.

"Hey faggot queen, don't speak to my girlfriend in such a tone. You don't have the fucking right!"

Light clenched his fists, and bit his lip. L looked at his face, which was contorted into rage.

"Light forget it, let's just go." L tried to soothe him.

"Get in the car, L."

"Bu-"

"Get in the car." He said firmly. L didn't move.

"Look at this, the queer is protecting his little boyfriend from me. Am I that scary?" His girlfriend chuckled behind him.

"Oookay. Listen, buddy." Light took a big step and was face to face with the man. The man did not flinch at Light's intimidating visage. "You shouldn't call people such names. I see you have some insecurities, and want to feel macho in front of your vapid girlfriend. I feel sorry for you that you need to prove yourself in such a callow manner. Now run along and leave us be." Light took a deep breathe and turned toward his car.

The man was dumbfounded by Light's sudden calmness. He was so dumbfounded that he did not know what to do. So, he grabbed Light by the shirt, spun him around, and held a knife to his neck.

"I'll fucking slice you, gay boy. And your asshole boyfriend too." The man said between clenched teeth. The girlfriend gasped and fainted right on cue.

"Leave him out of this." Light said, shaking. "You will not touch him." There was a pause, and the man pushed the knife harder into Light's neck. Light's eyes shut tightly.

L took this as his one opportunity. There was a pause, so he ran behind the burly man and round-kicked his neck. The man's head snapped violently to the side, he dropped Light, the knife, and his body to the floor. He screeched in pain and yelled out profanities and mumbled something like "Fucking got kicked by a fucking queer."

L rubbed his leg. "Let's go. _Now_." Light stumbled to move and ran with L to the car and were off in a split second.

--------------

....This story has a bajillion things going on... xD

Yeah so this is leading up to some fun stuff.

I've yet to write a sex scene, so let's see how it goes… =P

So sex + case-solving in the next chapter. Good combo? Mhm.

See you in awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Soyeah...I'm slow.

I had testing..then got sick (still am) + this chapter was difficult to write...

Nevertheless, here comes CITRUS TIME. ;S

Read & Review please. =))

---

"Gevanni is very skilled, I'll give him that." Near said, caressing the notebook like a newborn baby. He stared at the large edifice standing before him, Mello, and Matt. Gevanni had acquired this building for Near and the others to conduct their case-solving. Inside, Gevanni greeted them and waved at the three intrigued boys. Matt was the only one who waved back.

"'Ello to you all." Gevanni said, fixing his crisp suit jacket.

"Good job, Gevanni. This is perfect." Near said, ignoring the greeting and continuing to the elevator.

"Thanks, it took some work. We only have it for two months, though." Gevanni said, filling in behind Matt.

"That's perfect." Near stated.

They all took the elevator to an open hall, and a highly bolted door stood prominently at the end of it. Gevanni punched in a code, and the door unlocked. The setting was similar to the Task Force Head Quarters, but the computer processor in the middle stood out the most.

"How the hell are we going to operate that hunk of confusion?" Mello asked, staring at the computer and scratching his head.

"I got this." Matt stepped up and took a seat at the chair in front of the computer. He cracked his neck side to side, and stretched out each and every finger, making sure to make his actions dramatic. He typed a few things, let a blue screen pop up, and played around a bit. "Uh, this computer is totally messed up. It needs major repair. I'm going to have to rebuild it..."

"Must be old. Okay, well, I can help guide you." Near suggested, stepping closer to the center of the room. Gevanni and Mello stood and watched in silence.

------------

"God fucking damnit, I'm so pissed!" Light spat as he stepped out and slammed the car door. "How are there such people in the world...so...so damn close-minded?"

"_Now_, you are releasing your anger? Light has a dual personality, it seems." L said, complacently, opening the steel door to their home.

Light stared at L. "I can't be taken seriously just because of my choices in life? Some things I can't fucking change!?!"

L looked skeptical, and put a thumb to his lower lip. "Yes, yes. What are you going to do about it?" Light's face was red, and he turned silent. "Hm?" L persisted.

------------

_"Okay, I'm going to need some space here." Matt said sternly, as Near hovered over his back watching his every move._

------------

Light relished in his anger and threw himself at L, while L grabbed onto the back pocket of Light's jeans to steady himself. L let out a gasp.

Through soft pecks of Light's lips on L's pale face, Light staggered his breath and said "Need...bedroom...too cramped...bed...so...far upstairs."

So, Light led L in a sort of waltz to the glass stairs. Every step, they paused and Light thrusted his tongue into L's warm mouth.

"Ouch..." L responded as he was slammed against the cold steps.

L looked past the pain and responded by intertwining his tongue with Light's talented muscle. Their bodies rubbed up against each other and Light pushed L faster to the top of the stairs, wrestling with L to the long, open hallway. He pushed L against the wall, pinning his arms to the wall and licking the circumference of his neck. L shut his eyes tightly in enjoyment, and moved his neck back and forth.

"Ahh." L whispered.

------------

_Matt was quick and clean with his work. "Okay, I need to release all stored information. Then...format the hard drive." _

------------

L began to get into the moment. He twirled Light around, grabbing hold of his graceful hips and they spun their way into the bedroom.

Light ripped off his shirt, pants, and underwear in a swift motion. And the next moment they were on the bed, Light on all fours, his bare member pressed hard against L's clothed one, and undulated his body against L's and sucking his neck. As he did so, L's member sprung up in joy. L immediately grabbed hold to Light's penis in a spontaneous reaction, clutching it. Light could feel his partner's stiffness on his naked body.

"Mmmhh." Light twitched at the cold touch of L's spidery fingers. "Let's get rid of these garments, okay?" Light said lustfully.

"Mmhm" L agreed. He pulled down L's jeans, with L wiggling out of it, and snapped his boxers down to his ankles. L's member was erect perfectly. Light stared at its grandeur and immediately reached under the bed for something for his peace of mind.

"prepared..?" L said to him as he lay limp, on the bed.

------------

_"Okay, I have the files on several murderers on the lose. L has started this case, but I do not know his current status. This beheader, whoever he is, became notorious so quickly." Gevanni handed a chunk of folders and papers to Near. _

------------

_"Ah, Mello you take this amount and look up further information on the The Kashira Suraisu murderer._" _Near handed him the files_.

"Mm, chocolate." Light smirked and took a chunk of it on his index and middle finger. L's eyes widened as Light thrust his fingers into L, moving his fingers around sporadically inside. Light slathered it all over L's opening, tickling his hairs and rubbing the tip of his sex.

------------

"_Fantastic..giving me the motherload of work. I'll have to get down and dirty..." Mello sighed and started opening the folders._

------------

"Ohhhh yesss...I liikeee chocolate, Light." L said closing his eyes and arching his back. "I know you do, sexy " Light responded. The fluids of L's inside spurted out onto Light's hand, and Light rubbed the semen onto his own opening.

"Aahh yes..nice nice."

L grabbed the lube from Light and smiled with his eyes. "My turn."

He immediately put the chocolate on his fingers, licked his index finger and put his fingers inside Light. Light arched his back and pushed L's hand farther into himself. There was no threat of breaking because Light had done this, or so he thought, many times before.

"Nn. Yeahhhhhh. Now.." Light flung his skinny partner's legs over his shoulders. L tried to push himself up but he was drowning in ecstasy.

_---_

_"Matt?" Near said harshly. _

_"Yep?" Matt responded, typing away on the computer. _

_"Input all the information we gather today. We need to be organized to do this right." _

_"Sure thing." _

_"Also. Press that button" he points, "and put the special code when you finish with the computer."_

_"Yeah, thanks, I know." Matt said annoyed. _

_"Do not...what ever you do...forget to push that button." Near warned. Matt muttered some unkind words under his breath._

_---_

"I'm going to screw you so hard." Light said through clenched teeth.

Light thrusted his pelvis back and slammed into L. "AHHHH" L yelled aloud and began to sweat profusely. "UGHHH! GOD DAMNIT, LIGHT." L swayed his hips as Light continued to fit his member in more comfortably. L grabbed hold of Light's tight buttocks, squeezing them with each thrust.

"Fuck, you are so tight!! Okay..I'm yours...you're mine...I claim you...yesss...yessss. HA HA!" Light swayed his torso as he screamed out.

"Mmmmm yes...only...you...more Light more..please more," L yelled hoarsely.

"Yess oh yes my sir..." Now both men had their legs above each other's shoulders, holding and clawing at each other's back. Light, a very flexible Light, was able to meet face to face with L and pushed him into him. L felt the ease of his entering, and a strain on his hamstrings, and sucked on Light's craned neck.

"YES L YES! OH HARDER PLEASE HARDER...YOUR BEAUTIFUL MUSCLE...SO BIG AND WELCOMING...AHHH!" Light grabbed onto L's messy raven hair for dear life, pushed him down onto the bed, and rode him like no tomorrow.

Light went toppling over L, and lay his full body out on the bed. L did the same next to him. Both of them sighed uniformly.

"Hah, well how was it?" Light asked casually, wiping sweat off his brow.

"I...I..don't know how to explain it...." L said quietly.

Light turned in to L and hugged his torso, and gave him a warm and joyous kiss on the lips. "I think I love you."

"Huh?" L said, receiving the kiss. "That's just your hormones talking, I believe..."

"No, I truly fucking love you."

"As if adding 'fucking' will make me believe you more. You have some mouth on you..."

He caressed the man's hair, and whispered in his ear, "Well, remember; I'm here for you, and only you. I'm always going to be yours." L's eyes widened.

-------

"I'll be working on my laptop, in private. Do not bother me please...unless it is important." Near announced.

"Hey hey!" Matt yelled. Everyone perked up. "I already found some information. The news report said there was a beheading downtown just last night. It had yet to be broadcasted until several moments ago. Apparently, this time, the guy left the head there and left his knife, or whatever, on the scene. How could he be so careless?"

"Hm. Who is the victim?" Near asked, intrigued.

"It says a young woman, who appeared to be raped moments before her death. I won't go into the details." Matt said, somberly and shaking his head.

"That's new." Mello stated, chomping on a chocolate bar.

"There must be a reason for this sudden...change of heart, if you please. He must have known this woman personally...possibly he got into an argument with her?"

"I don't know." Gevanni chimed in.

"Call the news reporter." Near ordered.

"Why not the police?" Mello asked, abruptly.

"The police does not usually wish to associate with private task forces. Just call the news reporter, maybe we can get some more information...play a little dirty. I feel the police are keeping something from the public." He watched Matt search avidly for the number and Gevanni pick up the phone to dial the number.

"I'll use you eventually." Near spoke to the notebook that he had kept in back pocket, rubbing it. He said this in the most taciturnity he could offer. "But it feels good to know we are one step closer to surpassing the man we once called our superior." He smirked, let out a "Hmph," and watched his colleagues in interest.

-----

Fun, fun. :c

& Thanks for reading.

I just threw in that Japanese name for the case…I apologize if it is incorrect. D; It should say something like "Head Slice." Lulz.

Moving on...


End file.
